


Another Way to Keep Warm

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen spends a night in Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way to Keep Warm

Cullen pulled the blankets up to his chin. Crews of his soldiers were working overtime to repair Skyhold, but as of yet, the old walls were still unforgivably drafty in this chill clime. He was sleeping in most of his clothes, something he hadn’t had to do in a long time, not since before Kirkwall. His fingers gripped the soft flannel sheets, and he was grateful that at least these were warm.

There was another way that he could think to keep warm, if the Inquisitor was in the same predicament -

But no. 

Why would he think such a thing? He hardly knew the woman, this Trevelyan, this mage.

No, this feather duvet would do just fine, he thought as he scowled at himself. Just fine.


End file.
